A la recherche d'une nounou
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Parce que les parents ont besoin de se retrouver par moment ! Lemon 182769.


**A la recherche d'une Nounou !**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer :<span>_ Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano ! Seuls Reboyama, Ayumi et Kai nous appartiennent._

Note :_ Voilà un petit délire avec Reboyama ! N'en tenait pas rigueur x) De plus, n'ayant pas d'originalité pour les personnages inventés, nous les avons appelés comme nous xD_

* * *

><p>C'était une belle journée de printemps où les oiseaux chantaient haut dans le ciel… Kai, petit garçon de 6 ans, les cheveux longs et blond, habillé d'un kimono rouge, fils de Reboyama et Ayumi, était entrain de s'amuser tranquillement dans un coin avec les jumeaux de Tsunayoshi. Oui parce que le Decimo avait accouché de deux beaux enfants…Avec qui il les a faits ? Mukuro et Kyoya. Oui les deux. Enfin Bref, Kai jouait avec Misao et Nami, 6 ans eux aussi.<p>

Nami était une jeune fille très calme, enfin aussi calme que pouvait l'être la fille du préfet, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Kyoya…Sauf qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient doux et soyeux et de beaux yeux noisette. Enfin, Misao était un garçon amusé, qui avait un rire bizarre ressemblant à celui de son père l'ananas, des cheveux châtains en ananas – on n'échappe pas à la génétique – et de beaux yeux vairons.

Pendant ce temps, Ayumi était entrain de parler avec Tsunayoshi dans la cuisine tout en buvant un café. La jeune fille portait une courte robe d'un vert pâle qui lui allait vraiment bien tandis que Tsuna portait un tee-shirt, avec un motif de panda, et un short blanc.

« Nous en revenons toujours à ce problème de Nounou ! Dit le châtain

_ Oui c'est un véritable problème, qui pourrait bien pouvoir garder nos petits ? »

C'était une véritable question difficile de savoir qui pouvait garder trois petits monstres pendant plusieurs heures. Mais vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi la jeune femme et le boss recherchait une nounou pour leur enfant, non ? Et bah c'était simple, très simple. Comme le font beaucoup de parents, ces deux personnes voulaient sortir avec leur cher et tendre (au pluriel pour Tsuna) sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir et laisser les enfants seuls surtout connaissant le caractère de leurs parents. Et puis, de temps à autres, les parents ont besoins de se retrouver seuls…

« En plus, tu savais que Misao commençait déjà à faire des illusions ? dit le Decimo

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, et l'autre jour, je me suis coltiné des oreilles de chats...Je ne t'explique pas comme ça à excité Mukuro et Kyoya !

_ Non, je sais très bien quel effet font ces petites choses ! Répondit la jeune fille rouge »

Sawada et Ayumi soupirèrent en même temps…C'était dur d'avoir des amants qui ne pensait qu'au sexe les 90 % du temps. Ce fut à ce moment là que Reboyama décida de rentrer…

« Yo vous avez l'air déprimé qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle »

La femme passa devant Tsuna et alla rejoindre sa femme pour lui rouler une pelle bien sentit pour l'autre femme qui devint tout rouge. Ayumi regarda le vongola d'une manière qui disait _"je te l'avais dit"_…

« Quoi qu'est ce qui a? J'ai encore rien fait ! Se justifia la nouvelle arrivante »

L'herbivore se dit que plus il y avait de personnes pour réfléchir et plus ils avaient de chances de trouver la bonne personne.

« En fait on recherche une nounou pour les enfants.

_ Bah pourquoi, répondit Reboyama

_ Parce que si tu veux un moment à deux, il faut bien qu'on fasse garder Kai ! »

La jeune fille soupira avant de se laisser ré-embrassé par Reboyama. Elle fit un petit sourire en fixant Tsuna qui cherchait dans son carnet…

« Que pensez-vous de Fran ? C'est un des plus jeunes qui est responsable…Dit Tsunayoshi l'air morose

_ Non pour notre cas je comprends mais pas pour le tiens. Tu laisse l'un de tes gardiens avec les mômes pendant que tu profite de l'autre. »

Reboyama fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire :

« Et puis, Or de question qui dit Fran dit Belphegor ! Et franchement il ne faut pas laisser ses deux là seuls dans une pièce avec des enfants ! »

Des images pas très très catholiques passèrent dans le cerveau de chaque personne dans la pièce avant que Tsuna raye le prétendant de la liste

« Bien…Alors une idée les filles ?

_ Pourquoi pas Dino ? Dit Ayumi »

Dino. Est-ce qu'elle parlait bien de Dino, le Dino maladroit ? C'était vouloir la mort des gosses de les laisser avec le Boss des Cavallones…Pas qu'il ne soit pas gentil, seulement, il était capable de faire sauter la maison rien qu'en voulant boire !

« Hum, mauvaise idée, dit le Judaiime

_ De toute façon il est hors de question que ce stupide cheval s'approche de ma maison! »

Reboyama se mit à réfléchir à une solution plutôt surprenante.

« Et pourquoi pas Levi!

_ Hors de question ! Au fait, Reboyama pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Dino s'approche de la maison ? »

Ayumi fit un sourire innocent à sa femme… Après tout, Dino n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et il était bien mieux que Lévi ! Et puis Lévi serait capable de tuer les gosses, juste pour « l'amour » de son Boss qu'il n'aurait jamais.

« Tche, pour des raisons personnelles, tu te colle un peu trop à lui. »

Et oui à chaque fois qu'Ayumi voyait Dino on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler au ciel. La jeune femme souffla avant de dire :

« Et pourquoi pas Levi, il est inutile pas pervers et les enfants pourront le torturer où est le problème?

_ Le problème vient du fait que c'est Lévi et que…Comment ça je me colle trop à Dino ? Je te signal qu'il est comme un grand frère ! »

Ayumi détourna la tête et se mit à bouder…Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se demandait qui il pourrait bien proposer lui….

Reboyama encercla la taille de sa femme avant de lui souffler à l'oreille : «_ bah pourquoi tu boude?_ » et la seule réponse fut un magnifique « _Mmmffff _».

« Je sais qui! s'exclama l'homme. Yamamoto!

_ Non, pas Yamamoto, il va faire des trucs cochons avec Gokudera ! Dit Reboyama

_ Et pourquoi pas Kyoko ? Dit Ayumi »

Ayumi essayait de se retenir de gémir, sa femme molestait ses fesses et ce devant Tsuna qui ne remarquait absolument rien !

« Non si Haru et Bianchi la rejoigne, elles vont devenir hystériques et parler que de yaoi ! Et e n'est pas très bon pour les oreilles innocentes des petits. »

Reboyama s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle savait que sa femme se retenait à cause de Tsuna et c'était ce qui était le plus drôle.

« Pourquoi pas Byakuran ou bien Kikyo?

_ Parce que Byakuran ferait manger les petits avec des chamallows et Kikyo n'a aucune patience ! »

Tsunayoshi regarda les deux femmes…Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire quand soudain lui vint à l'idée…

« Et pourquoi pas un des arcobalenos ? »

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent lentement la tête vers Tsuna avec un regard qui faisait peur avant de s'exclamer

« Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! »

Reboyama s'empressa de dire la personne qui lui passait par la tête.

« Pourquoi pas Reborn, après tout c'est un tuteur.

_ R-reborn ? Mais il serait capable de faire un entraînement spécial aux gosses ! S'exclama Tsuna

_ Mah, réfléchissons...Dit Ayumi »

Tous les trois se mirent à réfléchir...Qui était assez doux et strict pour garder des gosses de 6 ans pendant une soirée et un matin ? Une seule réponse leur vint à l'esprit... et ils le dirent tous en même temps :

« Fon !

_ Mais oui il est gentil, patient et très intelligent. dit Tsuna

_ Et en plus il n'enseignera rien d'étrange aux enfants, rajouta Ayumi

_ Pff c'est pas drôle, dit Reboyama

_ Si tu es sage, tu seras récompensée ! Dit Ayumi sur un ton pervers »

Reboyama se lécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser sa compagne tandis que Tsuna appelait Fon.

« Allo répondit Fon à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Allos, c'est Tsuna bonjour Fon.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle Tsunayoshi?

_ En fait Ayumi, Reboyama et moi aimerions que tu gardes les enfants pendants une soirée.

_ Moi je suis contre, murmura Reboyama mais se tiens tranquille. Elle allait faire regretter à sa femme de lui faire sauter son avis en la prenant par les sentiments.

_ Pas de soucis ! »

Tsunayoshi communiqua la date et l'heure à Fon avant de regarder les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire. Lui aussi il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ses amants ! Fon arriva en début de soirée et prit tous les enfants avec lui en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux cinq personnes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose que la porte se referme

« Kufufu, bon on vous dit au revoir moi, mon petit Tsunayoshi et l'alouette allons nous amuser ailleurs. »

Le boss rougit aussi vite qu'un tgv avant de se faire embarquer par les autres hommes.

« Et bah Ayumi il ne reste plus que toi et moi~ »

Fon était partit avec les enfants… Après tout, il n'allait pas rester enfermé tout une soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mukuro et Kyoya avaient fait porter à Tsunayoshi une paire d'oreilles de chat et un uniforme féminin avant de le conduire dans un love hôtel…<p>

« Kufufu~Depuis combien de temps nous n'avons rien fait ? »

Tsuna était tout rouge devant les deux regards prédateurs que lui lançaient ses deux gardiens.

« D-d-d-d-depuis un peu p-plus d'une semaine. »

Ce que ne savait pas le pauvre châtain c'est de le voir habiller comme ça en bégayant et en totale soumission éveillait la libido de certains. Kyoya s'attaquait violement à la clavicule du Decimo tandis que l'illusionniste commençait à retirer les sous-vêtements de leur soumis avant de saisir son membre, qui ressentait déjà l'effet de l'attouchement de l'alouette. Il débuta de suite des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le pénis du plus jeune, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à chaque fois.

Quand à Kyoya…Il faisait quelque chose d'autre. C'était en constatant que ses deux amants étaient occupés qu'il mit à profit ses deux mains inactifs. Hibari caressait les fesses de ses deux camarades avant d'introduire un doigt en Mukuro, qui s'occuperait plus tard de Tsunayoshi. Bien entendu, l'alouette n'avait pas oublié de mettre en lambeaux le pantalon de l'ananas avec ses tonfas. Il aurait pu simplement lui enlever mais après tout c'est le préfet de Namimori…

Dans tout les cas, cela ne dérangea pas Mukuro qui ne s'arrêta pas dans l'action qu'il entreprenait puisqu'il en avait l'habitude. Le fruit vivant s'arrêta quelques instant pour embrasser le plus jeune et repris immédiatement la verge tendu de son plus jeune amant…

Ayant retiré les vêtements qui le gênaient sur lui et sur Mukuro, Kyoya saisit son membre d'une main et continua de bouger les doigts de son autre main en Rokudo…Les gémissements de celui-ci était à peine audible mais ceux de Sawada s'entendaient à la perfection ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la passion du brun et de l'illusionniste.

Alors que la jouissance fut atteinte pour nos trois compères, tachant au passage l'uniforme féminin de Tsuna, Hibari rapprocha les deux têtes de la sienne et ils purent échanger un baiser chacun. Malgré les jeux sensuels qu'ils pratiquaient avec leurs langues, ils se lassèrent. Ils avaient envie d'autre chose, d'un autre jeu. Et vu comment les deux meneurs sont, Tsunayoshi n'avait aucune chance de dormir cette nuit.

Le gardien de la Brume avait allongé le chef du comité de discipline sur le lit, faisant au passage tomber les couvertures et les coussins qui les gênaient, et descendit au niveau de son entrejambe. Il poursuivit son action sous le regard brûlant du Decimo qui avait hâte que ce soit à son tour.

Ne tenant plus, Tsunayoshi se mit à se caresser. Il voulait du contact, il enleva le haut de son uniforme et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à un endroit où s'arrêter : ses tétons. Il les caressa, les frottas, les pinça en fermant les yeux. Il était perdu dans un monde remplis de plaisir qu'il ressentait en se touchant et surtout du fait d'observer son Kyoya obtenant une fellation de son gardien de la Brume. D'ailleurs Sawada avait du mal à se retenir d'aller entre ses deux apollons de maris.

Ce que le Boss ne savait pas, c'était que ces deux beaux jeunes hommes n'attendaient que cette action…Après tout, voir Tsuna prendre des initiatives étaient quelque chose de rare et cela devenait vraiment jouissif pour les deux autres quand il le faisait. Et donc, après avoir terminé son action, Mukuro avala la semence du gardien des Nuages. Il remonta ensuite doucement pour atteindre le visage de Kyoya. Une fois ce périple achevé, ils partagèrent un baiser sensuel.

Tsuna voyant ses amants s'embrassaient mutuellement mis ses doigts dans sa bouche et commença à jouer avec en les léchant, enroulant sa langue autour tout en poussant de longs gémissements. Son autre main n'étant pas inactive alla sous sa jupe pour caresser son membre tendu. Les deux gardiens ayant fini leur baiser sensuel se dirent qu'ils devaient s'occuper de la boule d'hormone qui se trouvait sur le lit avec eux.

Mukuro s'approcha de lui d'une manière féline avant de l'embrasser et de le retourner pour mettre son petit derrière en l'air et montrer à tous l'intimité du jeune homme. Hibari le pénétra d'un doigt le laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion avant d'en ajouter un autre puis un troisième. Rokudo, le seul n'ayant pas eu de gâterie se positionna devant la tête du boss qui comprit ce que voulait son gardien de la brume.

Il ouvrit la bouche et engloutit entièrement le membre gonflé par le plaisir. L'ananas avait une vie plus que satisfaisante de là où il était, il voyait l'alouette préparait l'herbivore qui lui faisait une fellation plus que sublime et dont les gémissements étaient étouffés par ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le fruit vivant finit par venir dans la bouche du plus jeune qui avala la substance avant de se faire embrasser passionnément par l'homme à la coiffure bizarre.

Le châtain avait vraiment chaud, très chaud. Sa respiration ne voulait pas redevenir normale et un voile de plaisir s'était installé devant ses yeux. Son cerveau était en mode off donc il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que faisait ses amants. Mukuro et Kyoya s'était embrasser avant de se mettre d'un commun d'accord pour attacher Tsuna avec des menottes au lit. Le boss lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid autour de ses poignées ouvrit grand les yeux.

Puisque c'était les menottes du gardien des Nuages, il eut le privilège de pénétrer le plus jeune en premier pendant que Mukuro gémissait d'impatience…Ce ne fut que lorsque Tsunayoshi était au bord de l'extase que Kyoya se retira et laissa sa place au gardien de La Brume. Il se positionna alors devant le Boss pour recevoir le même traitement qu'avait reçu l'ananas quelques instants auparavant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois amants avaient atteints l'extase et jouis…

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Fon gardait les petits enfants…Seulement ce n'était pas de tout repos. Après tout, la jeune demoiselle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir « mordre à mort les êtres inférieurs » alors que son jumeau faisait des illusions. Quand à Kai, il riait aux phrases de Nami et trouvait mignon les illusions de Misao.<p>

Ce fut vers 21 heures que Fon déposa Misao et Nami chez Tsunayoshi…Les trois amants étaient bien entendu rentrés.

Ensuite il ramena Kai chez Ayumi et Reboyama…

« Huum. »

Kai, souriant, courrait dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre de ses mamans en criant « Mama ! Maman ! ». Ce fut en entendant ces cris que les deux jeunes femmes remirent leurs vêtements.

« Mama ! J'ai entendu des ''hum'', vous faisiez quoi ? »

Ayumi se mit grandement à rougir avant de fixer sa femme…Pourquoi leur fils posait ce genre de question piège… ?

Il est assez difficile de trouver une bonne nounou, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ce qui cloture cet OS...Ou pas xD Un bonus sera proposé plus tard logiquement ^^ En espèrant que ça vous a plu~ <em>


End file.
